Her flame wont flicker no more
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: He knew something was going to happen to Kristina, but he never imagined this. How one life could so easily be torn away and for the third time he couldn t save someone he was close to. Post season 2 finale. Kristina/Jane friendship :


_Most of us saw the 2x23 promo by now, many haunting Red John smiling faces, an emotional Jane, drama, action, Kristina Frye and of course Jane and Red john`s first meeting..._

_Disclaimer: if I owned the mentalist would I hurt poor Jane like this? No not on TV, only in my fics but this year it's a cliffy! I think Kristina dies but I want you to know this is more of a friendship fic, I don`t really ship them at all! Roll on Friday (I get to watch it then) and Thursday for those of you watching it then! Xx I love you guys forever! xX_

_**What if her flame won`t flicker no more and it breaks Jane`s heart into two?**_

He let the rain pound down on him as he stood amongst the crowd of people, watching them weep and lean on each other's shoulders wasn`t helping his mood whatsoever. He had kept his hands shoved into his pockets while his eyes were trained on the one item of importance in the wide, beautiful open space. He could still feel the strap burns to his chest and arms and the stiffness still in his body as he continued to look ahead, he could`ve prevented this; he could`ve but he didn`t.

He heard the priest read passages from the sacred scriptures of the religion he didn`t believe in but listened to the words until they droned off into an undecipherable sound and he could feel the rain soak him to the skin, his hair become damp, so damp it flattened out his curls and his body shiver; from both the cold and why he still stood here. His eyes slowly trailed off to the people who stood closer to the Caskett that was slowly being let down into the covered hole of earth, they all clutched a rose, a red silky rose in their hands as tears fell silently down their paling cheeks.

_He knew he shouldn`t of stepped into that warehouse unarmed, especially with Kristina. It was a disaster waiting to happen in her eyes but she pleaded him to leave, to not step in there and put them both in harm`s way but he denied her plead and used his selfish mind to make his own decision and enter the large warehouse, without letting it pass by Lisbon first or Hightower for that matter._

_He`d been there when the son of a bitch hit her, bashed in his head with the back of a gun causing him to fall to the ground and groan painfully as black and purple dots danced before his dazed eyes. He could hear her yell and scream to stop but he denied her plead and used his selfish mind to make his own decision and beat her until she was strapped to a hard metal slab, blood trailing from her nose and temple. He remembered being slammed down onto a hard surface too, restraints holding him down as the animal of a man swung a sharp, dagger like knife before him threatening to kill if he yelled for help._

Time seemed to pass on like a lifetime beneath the oak tree, it`s large branches somewhat sheltering him from the upcoming storm of rain and wind. He held a lily in his hands, so beautiful and white just like her. He had to admit she was a very good looking woman but he knew she wasn`t who his heart belonged to and he knew he wasn`t good enough for her. She had deserved so much better, a man who didn`t think about revenge every day.

_He yelled for help, and yelled at him for killing his family and killing everyone he loved or just the people whose lives he had destroyed but his deathly blade. He remembered the rasping in all their voice, the two `psychics` trying to get any grasp of air they could hold. Red John just stared back at them with a twisted look, a bitter and sick look as he admired his prized possession. He bet this was how his family and victims felt when they took their last few gasps of breath until the life was drained from them._

No words would ever be enough to explain how much regret he felt, wandering around the place with a guilty conscious was never a good idea or experience; but would be one that would be stuck with him for the rest of his sad, tragedy of a life. He watched as handfuls of earth were tossed onto the top of her beautifully made Caskett and roses be tossed on by one in memory of a young life lost to a vicious man who deserved to be dead and live in hell for all eternity.

_He could see him approach her, his knife grasped tightly in his tough hands and smiled evilly toward the blonde haired woman who was visibly shaken. "You`re an awful man" she had said, staring up at him with the upmost hatred for what unforgivable crimes he had committed over the past decade and Jane`s voice hitched in his throat and he stayed silent for a moment until he could hear the first slice to her pale skin._

Jane slowly approached the grave, surrounded by many sobbing people and the sad faces of his team members who stood to the side, trying not to make themselves noticeable. But he had known they were there, since the very beginning. He glanced down at the lily he clutched in his shaking hands and threw it down, the flower landing just by her name inscribed plaque.

_He could hear her screams and pleads for help but he didn`t want to hear any of it and continued until he heard the deathly contact that ended her short life._

He couldn`t stop that scene from replaying in his mind as he backed away from the burial site back to the oak tree.

_He glanced over to find her eyes staring back at him lifelessly._

He tried to stop the tears but they now fell freely down his face, leaving darkened trails staining his cheeks and cried for how screwed up his life was_._

_The warehouse door slammed open and he shut his eyes, he didn't need to be a genius to know who had entered. He looked over and saw the whitened faces of his team with their guns raised pointing for Red John as they tried to stop their ongoing stares to the corpse once known as Kristina Frye across from Jane._

Howshe could have lived to see Red John being caught for good, but escaped that chance.

_Red John looked over as he still clutched the bloody knife in his bloodstained hand and a sick grin spread out upon his thin lips. " You were too late" he mocked, and he could feel the anger well up inside him as could his team._

They were too late to come and find them, too late.

"_Mr. Jane I guess this means you haven`t been able to succeed in you sole purpose in life and have failed your family. You couldn`t save you`re stunning wife and your beautiful daughter or Your friend here...so I guess your life hasn`t improved now you have met me and having me dead or alive wouldn`t matter cuz you still won`t be able to cope with the guilt of losing all those precious people"_

His voice replayed over and over in his mind and he collapsed into tears on the grass, his forehead fell into his palms and he sat there.

Finding and eventually killing Red John hadn`t made anything better, just worse and what could he do but know everything was his fault? Bosco and his team had been murdered for him, everyone else was murdered to haunt him, his wife and daughter were murdered for his own stupid words of mockery and Kristina was killed for being a little close to him, even if it was...just friendship...

_Thank you so much for reading and can I just saw two things before I go? OMG Castle Season 2 finale was unreal and it gotta come back sooner than September and The Mentalist Season 2 finale is this week! OMFG =) =) bye! *Waves* xx_


End file.
